Как приручить дельфина
by aspinchuk
Summary: Будни дельфинария на берегу Балтийского моря.


**Фанфик выполнен по заявке "Дельфинарий" сайта "Книга Фанфиков" ( ). Заявка создана пользователем Bezzybik7**

**Я сам не очень хорошо разбираюсь в дельфинах и в том, как работают дельфинарии, поэтому, простите.**

**Действие происходит в Швеции потому что:  
1). Имя Астрид скорее всего шведское (Астрид Линдгрен - автор рассказов о Карлсоне и Пеппи Длинный Чулок)  
2). Я сам был в шведском городе Кальмар, и более или менее представляю, о чём пишу.**

**В фанфике использован реальный человек - мой знакомый, Фредрик Мартенсон. Перед письмом фанфика я, конечно, спросил у него на это разрешение, и он дал положительный ответ. **

**Хочу также поблагодарить мою бету Anastasia Aveerdna , также из сайта "Книга Фанфиков"**

**Приятного чтения**

* * *

**Глава первая**

Как только два парня в чёрных костюмах, состоящих из футболок и шорт, подняли руки, из бассейна выпрыгнули три дельфина, обдав брызгами воды нескольких зрителей, которые только сильнее раззадорились. Затем млекопитающие стали плавать по кругу, хлопая плоскими хвостами по прозрачной воде.

\- А вы знаете, что раньше, давным-давно, дельфины жили на суше и даже умели ходить, – сказал ведущий, микрофон которого разносил его голос по всему помещению. – Но они и сейчас не утратили эту способность.

Тут же дельфиньи тренера хлопнули в ладоши, и животные вертикально встали на хвосты и принялись совершать движения, действительно чем-то напоминающие ходьбу. Фредрик, один из тренеров, раздал подопечным небольшие кусочки рыбы в качестве награды, которые те с удовольствием съели. Затем второй тренер – темноволосый молодой человек по имени Иккинг принёс большой мяч, и кинул его дельфинам. Один из них поймал его на свой острый нос. Тут же публика начала аплодировать, а дельфин кинул мяч другому дельфину, и вскоре все трое начали перекидываться мячом под звуки аплодисментов и радостных криков зрителей.

Затем самый смышлёный из подопечных Иккинга и Фредрика, Беззубик, нарисовал уже в который раз пару шедевров, держа во рту кисточку, предварительно обмакнутую в краску. Эти картины продавались любым желающим за довольно небольшие деньги. Непонятно, правда, почему этого дельфина звали Беззубиком, так как у него все зубы были на месте.

А представление шло ещё очень долго, и энергичные афалины вновь показали себя во всей красе. И вот, шоу закончилось, и все зрители покинули дельфинарий. Иккинг вновь дал Беззубику заслуженную рыбу, а Фредрик накормил Томаса и Феликса.

\- Ох, я уж думал, день не закончится никогда. Скорее бы домой, - поделился впечатлениями Иккинг, гладя любимца. Беззубик подал голос, как будто отвечая хозяину, что он совсем не устал.

\- Согласись, это интереснее, чем работать в душном офисе, - заметил Фредрик, направляясь к раздевалке.

\- Это да, я не спорю, - Иккинг последовал за ним.

\- Ладно, друзья, хорошо поработали. Я пошёл, - услышали они голос Мелькера, который работал ведущим. Он всегда носил свою обычную одежду, и переодеваться ему было незачем.

Дельфинарий открыл дедушка Иккинга, Беньямин Хэддок и до сих пор являлся его директором. Иккинг же сразу после окончания школы устроился к нему. Сначала он учился в университете, но из-за учёбы имел мало времени для ухода за дельфинами и стал всё время посвящать этим чудесным созданиям. Дельфины чаще всего выступали в помещении, в бассейне, но дельфинарий был соединён с Балтийским морем, и в особо тёплые дни представления проходили там. Но солнечные дни были редкостью для провинциального городка Кальмара, несмотря на то, что он находился на юге Швеции.

Иккинг, попрощавшись с Фредриком, оседлал велосипед и поехал домой. Долгое время он ехал в окружении леса, лишь иногда на пути попадались небольшие домики. В Кальмаре было довольно мало машин: многие люди предпочитали энергично крутить две педали вместо лёгкого давления на одну. Это, конечно, был не Амстердам, но и здесь велосипеды пользовались большой популярностью. Во многих местах имелись велосипедные дорожки, где-то были небольшие просёлочные дорожки вдалеке от шоссе. Вскоре Иккинг заехал в сам город, который состоял как из трёхэтажных многоквартирных, так и из небольших частных домов.

Кальмар был небольшим городом на берегу Балтийского моря. В нём не было больших фабрик и высоких небоскрёбов. Везде росли деревья, а землю покрывал зелёный газон.

Хэддок припарковал своего железного коня рядом с велосипедами соседей и направился к подъезду, как вдруг увидел девушку, которая тащила огромные пакеты с продуктами. Парень сразу же подбежал к ней.

\- Разрешите вам помочь, - сказал он, протягивая руку с пакетом, в котором блондинка несла арбуз.

\- Нет, спасибо, я сама справлюсь, - девушка говорила на последнем издыхании, она кое-как вымучивала слова от натуги.

\- Я же вижу, вам тяжело, - Иккинг выхватил пакет с тяжёлым фруктом. Девушка взяла в свободную руку второй пакет, который до этого несла ещё с одним пакетом. – Неужели у вас нет никого, кто бы помог донести вам эту тяжесть?

Девушка покачала головой, а Иккинг взял у неё второй пакет, как только они зашли в подъезд.

\- Спасибо большое... - они уже дошли до нужной им двери, и Хэддок выгрузил всё в прихожую. – прошу прощения, как вас зовут?

\- Иккинг.

\- А я Астрид. Очень приятно. Может, задержитесь ненадолго? Знаете, не очень интересно есть арбуз в одиночестве.

\- Почему бы нет? – согласился Иккинг.

Квартира Астрид была не очень большой, но вполне уютной. На полках гость рассмотрел коллекцию небольших разноцветных фигурок из стекла. На одной из стен красовалась небольшая фотогалерея, включавшая в себя фотографии города, Кальмарского слота, а также фотографии, судя по всему, сделанные в нескольких городах и странах: тут был и королевский дворец в Стокгольме, и статуя Русалочки в Копенгагене, и одна из площадей Мадрида, и даже телебашня в Окленде. Не то, чтобы Иккинг знал все эти места, просто на стекле каждой фотографии была приклеена небольшая записка, поясняющая, что и где находится. На одной из полок покоился фотоаппарат, по-видимому, профессиональный.

\- Вы фотограф? – спросил Иккинг.

\- Да, это моё хобби.

\- Ровно как и путешествия?

Астрид кивнула. Иккинг пошёл на кухню, где его ждал большой кусок арбуза.

\- Я только недавно сюда переехала. Вообще, я из Олланда, - пояснила девушка, прожевав кусок сочной арбузной мякоти.

\- Да, я был на Олланде. Там красиво, - сказал парень. У него там жила тётя.

\- А кто там не был? – усмехнулась собеседница.

\- Только там жильё дорогое.

\- Это да, - согласилась Астрид.

\- Ладно, спасибо за арбуз и за чудесную компанию. Я, пожалуй, пойду, - Иккинг встал из-за стола и направился в сторону выхода.

\- Приходите ещё! – услышал он.

\- Непременно.

* * *

_**Примечания**_

**Глава не очень длинная, может быть, следующие, будут больше, а может и нет.**

Немного пояснений:

*Кальмар - действительно существующий город на юге Швеции, административный центр одноимённого лена.  
*Кальмарский слот - крепость, с которой и начался город  
*Олланд (Ölland) остров недалеко от Кальмара.

Ну вроде всё. Буду рад отзывам.


End file.
